


[Podfic] Sunglasses

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Gift inspired by an existing Series, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: A 200 word drabble inspired by Jupiter_Ash's 'Angel Space'.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angel Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374765) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



> Reader’s notes:
> 
> This drabble was written and recorded as a gift for the lovely Jupiter_Ash, who created the [‘The Tales of Eden Cottage’](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434391) Series. This pod was inspired by Joshua’s part of the series (Angel Space) and probably won’t make much sense without reading it/or listening to it first.

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/osgo0ayrwsv6r8a/GO_Sunglasses.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Sunglasses**

Joshua was reading his new Compendium when the doorbell rang. It was a Christmas present from Mr. Angel and Mr. Snake-ley and contained a lot of interesting facts about Pokémon.

"Crowley? I'm still quite busy with the raspberry muffins. Could you please answer the door for me?"

The large black and red snake currently curled up in a nest of comfy blankets in front of the fireplace hissed loudly in annoyance, but eventually uncurled sleepily. Soon his form elongated and thickened and a few moments later, Mr. Snake-ley stomped grumpily to the door.

Mr. Snake-ley hated interruptions during his naps and Joshua was hesitant to disturb the man any further, but if he didn’t, he’d probably be even more annoyed later, so Joshua stood and followed him to the door.

He pulled on Mr. Snake-ley's sleeve to get his attention before he offered the sunglasses, which had lain forgotten on the side table. Mr. Snake-ley reached for them with a grateful smile and put them on, then turned back to the door to greet their visitor.

Mission accomplished, Joshua walked back to his rocking chair and buried himself again under his red blanket where he continued to read peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> _A huge thanks to[CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose) who has done another wonderful job as beta._


End file.
